A Prank Too Far
by TheRantDragon
Summary: Raimundo takes one of his pranks a little too far and ends up in a Shen Gong Wu fight with Kimiko. Mostly RaixKim friendship with minor romantic hints. Please RxR, this is my first XS fic. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer- Don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Whoo boy, I haven't written a fanfiction in some time! Anyway, this is the first Xiaolin Showdown fic I've ever written, and it was inspired because I recently rewatched the series on Youtube. Now, I'm not saying I got Raimundo and Kimiko down pat in this, but it seems to me that a lot of writers get Rai and Kim's personalities ALL wrong, IMHO. No offense to anyone, there's still a lot of good stories on here!**

**But, here it goes, my first attempt.**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

_Ah, another day, another perfect opportunity to have some fun..._

Making sure the Tiger Claws were hidden safely beneath his robes, he peaked around the corner into the meditation room where Omi was currently, well...meditating.

"Pssst, Omi!"

The small monk didn't stir.

"Hey, Crome-dome!" Raimundo called a little louder, stepping into full view. Omi opened one eye briefly, looking agitated at the disturbance.

"Please, Raimundo, I am trying to concentrate!"

"Why do that on your off day when you could be...laughing?"

"...laughing?"

"Yeah! You know, it's a proven fact that laughing is good for you." Raimundo went on, striding languidly over. Omi's face was now a mask of wonderment.

"It is?" he asked, clearly intrigued. Rai smirked inwardly.

_Hook, line and sinker..._

"Very. In fact, it helps you, uh...burn off calories!" he went on wildly, making stuff up as he went. The Claws itched against his skin as if they knew what sinister plot was unfolding in the Brazilian's mind. He shifted a bit so the Shen Gong Wu moved to a less irritated spot. "It's better than meditating, even."

"Oh, this is most insightful! I cannot believe I have wasted so much time meditating when I should have been laughing!" he cried, looking stricken. "I should start now!"

And with that, Omi broke into a forced fit of loud and raucous laughter. Raimundo flinched at the sudden sound and thought, '_I better hurry this along before the opportunity passes...'_

"Wait a second there, Omi!" he said, and clamped a hand down on the smaller boy's mouth, effectively silencing him. "You don't want to keep all the laughter to yourself! You should share it with someone like, say...Kimiko."

Omi looked confused.

"Kimiko?"

"Oh, yeah, Kimiko's all about burning off the calories."

By now Raimundo's body was shaking with unreleased guffaws and the adrenaline of his scheme beginning to come together made his heart beat faster. Nothing got him more pumped up than a good prank...except perhaps maybe fighting.

"I see! This should not be surprising! As a girl it is only natural that Kimiko would be watching her body!" Omi declared with an air of already being in the know. It was all Raimundo could do not to fall on the ground laughing, then and there. Instead he let out a snicker disguised as a cough.

"That's 'figure', Omi."

"That too!"

"So anyway, I was thinking it's been a while since Kimiko had a good laugh. Why don't you help me out with something..."

"Of course, Raimundo! We must help Kimiko laugh her calories away!" he agreed enthusiastically.

"Perfect."

The Dragon of the Wind smirked and pulled the Golden Tiger Claws from under his robe.

"Okay, so here's the deal..."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Are you sure about this, Raimundo?" Omi asked uncertainly from behind a potted plant in the hallway. A few feet away from the plant was a door that was currently closed. Steam furled up from underneath and running water could be heard inside.

"Of course I'm sure! Now do you want to make Kimiko laugh or not?" he asked, thick brows pushed together. No way was the little dude going to back out on him now!

"Oh, yes! I do not want our fellow monk to gain calories!" Omi said hastily, shaking his head and pulling the Claws down over his hand. They turned back to the door and watched it silently for a few more seconds.

"You remember what to do?"

"Yes!"

"Okay...GO!"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" shouted the monk, and brought the gleaming golden blades slashing through the air in a wide arch. A portal ripped open with a rush of hot wind and Omi jumped up, disappearing through it before it closed behind him.

_Oh man, this is my best one yet!_

His heart thudding painfully in his ribcage, he went completely still, nary a breath leaving his lips as he listened for the result of his beautiful plan.

For a few more nervewracking moments, nothing seemed to happen at all...then there was a splash, a thunk, and a loud, peircing scream.

The door to the bathroom burst open, steam spilling out as Omi made a break for it, face flushed and body wet as he ran for his life, yelling all the way down the hall. A minute later, Kimiko came sliding out of the mist, robe wrapped around her and a towel thrown haphazardly on her hair, dripping all over the floor and eyes blazing with anger.

"OMI, WHAT-" she began, but then Raimundo could no longer contain himself and he began cutting up so loudly that his side began to hurt in seconds.

"Oh, man, did I get _you_!" he managed to gasp out, slapping his hand down on the wooden floor.

"_RAIMUNDO! _I should have known!" she snarled, and when he looked up the laughter died on his lips and his eyes bugged out.

Kimiko was _mad_.

He didn't think he'd ever seen her so mad. Not even when they had stolen personal items from her room.

_Uh oh, I think I may have crossed a line..._

"When I get my hands on you!"

And it was then that he realized she was advancing on him, leaving a water trail behind her as flames suddenly burst to life in her palm.

"I think it's more like IF you get your hands on me!" he gloated, and tore off in the direction Omi had taken earlier, using his element to give him an extra burst of speed. Kimiko's angry yells quickly died behind him, but not before he felt a burst of heat close behind his back.

When he finally reached a safe spot, he took several deep breaths before noticing a funny smell and heat. A yell of panic ripped from his throat as he patted furiously at the tiny flame licking up his shoulder. It went out easily, leaving behind a thin waft of smoke and burning clothing.

Then he started laughing.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kimiko had never been so embarrased or angry in her life. She could barely see straight as she stomped toward the Vault, her hands working fast to finish tying her wet hair up in it's customary pigtails.

Raimundo was going to pay. With his life.

He had finally crossed the line, using poor Omi's innocence to do his bidding. She would have to find the poor little guy later and make sure he was okay, but that would have to be AFTER she got her revenge on a certain handsome Brazilian.

So he thought he could use Shen Gong Wu to get Omi to pop up in the toilet while she was taking a shower, eh?

Two could play at that game!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Nothing like playing a little soccer after causing some chaos.

And that was just what Raimundo Pedrosa was trying to do, when he was suddenly and rudely interrupted.

Not that he hadn't been expecting it. Perhaps he should've thought about laying low for a while after pranking Kimi.

"Changing Chopsticks!"

The ball he was kicking across the perfectly manicured lawns suddenly shrunk down until he could no longer see it, and he skidded to a hault.

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly. "That was my ball! How am I ever going to find it now!"

He whipped his head around and glared at Kimiko, who was smirking evilly and holding the Changing Chopsticks in one hand, the other on her hip. The Third Arm Sash was tied neatly there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rai! I was aiming for your head!"

"Very funny!" he snapped.

They continued to glare, and if looks could kill they both would've dropped dead.

"Hey, partners, what's going on over here?"

Clay walked onto the scene with Dojo curled around his neck, and tipped his hat up a bit to better see the situation.

"Well, I'd say it looks like Raimundo and Kimiko are using Shen Gong Wu without permission." said Dojo, moving his head back and forth between the two young Dragons. Clay took another step forward and held up his hands.

"Ah, come on now, fellas, ain't no since in fightin' each other! Why don't you just put that Shen Gong Wu back where you got it before Master Fung finds out?"

"You know, I'm sensing some hostility here!" said Dojo, slithering down to the ground and coming between Raimundo and Kimiko. "Come on you two, kiss and make up!" He put his claws together and batted his eyelashes.

Instead of acknowledging a word Clay or Dojo had said, Raimundo turned with frightening speed and picked something up off the ground that nobody had noticed.

"Monkey Staff!" he cried, just as Kimiko yelled, "Third Arm Sash!"

Several things happened in quick succession. The Sash struck toward Raimundo, who quickly jumped up out of the way even as his features became more monkey-like, a tail sprouting from his sweats as he latched onto a tree branch overhead.

He let out a distinctly animal laugh.

"Missed!"

The Sash moved in again, this time gripping the branch Raimundo was currently dancing upon and proceeding to shake it violently. The Dragon cried out and wrapped all his limbs around it until the shaking finally stopped. A low moan escaped him as he loosened his grip and fell to the ground, nauseated and stunned.

"HA!" Kimiko said triumphantly, standing over him a few moments later. It took a few seconds for his eyes to finally focus, then he shook off the dizziness and jumped to his feet with an ape-ish howl. The Third Arm Sash reached out and grapped part of the Monkey Staff, transferring the magic to Kimiko who quickly turned as monkey-like as Raimundo. They both bared their teeth.

Raimundo smirked.

"Cute look, Monkey-Butt!"

"Wish I coud say the same for you, Monkey-Breath!"

And then it was simply a mess, the two young Dragons tangled in a heap as insults went flying back and forth. They tumbled across the lawn like two monkies at play, grass flying up in all directions, laughing whenever they managed to briefly conquer the other.

Then, suddenly-

"Enough!"

Raimundo and Kimiko were yanked up off the ground, Monkey Staff forgotten in the shock of it. Clay was holding each of them by the backs of their robes, and a very disappointed looking Master Fung was standing in front of them.

"Master Fung!" they both shouted in shock.

Dojo slithered up the Master's body and onto his neck. The tiny dragon shook his head.

"I tried to warn you."

"Raimundo, Kimiko. Would like to explain to me why a very distressed Omi came running to me a short time ago, babbling some nonsense about laughing and calories-"

Raimundo raised his hand sheepishly, still dangling from Clay's grasp.

"Uh, that was me Master Fung."

"I see." said the wise old man, raising his eyebrow. "Up to your pranks again, young Dragon? And this time with Shen Gong Wu stolen from the vault without permission."

They hung their heads low.

"Perhaps I should find some way for you to put your unique creativity to good use."

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other warily.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

" 'Rearrange the garden...' "

Raimundo grumbled menacingly to himself in a mocking fashion as he lifted yet another heavy rock with a labored grunt.

"Stupid Zen Garden. If I get sand in my pants one more time..."

He dropped the rock heavily and then yelled with pain, hopping up and down on one foot.

"OW! How is this relaxing!" he growled, sitting down on the rock.

"We wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't decided to throw Omi into a toilet while I was bathing!" Kimiko snapped, stopping in the process of making patterns along the coarse sand. They glared.

"Ah, ah, ah, kiddies!" chided Dojo, poking his head in. "We wouldn't want to get into even more trouble!"

They both humphed and turned their heads in opposite directions as Dojo chuckled and slithered off.

Raimundo's body slumped and he chanced a glance in Kimiko's direction, where she was busily returning to her task.

Why, oh, why did he get so much joy out of pissing her off?

Suddenly he sighed out loud and ran his fingers through his spikey brown hair.

"Aaah, look, Kim, I'm sorry about the bathroom thing. That was a low blow even for me."

She didn't answer. He stood up.

"Oh, come on, don't give me the cold shoulder! I can't help it you're easy to make mad and therefore the most fun to mess with!"

In a swift movement she crossed the room and pushed him just hard enough that he lost balance and sat back down on the rock.

"And I'm sorry you're the Dragon of the Wind and therefore your brain is full of air!" she retaliated, face close to his.

Raimundo decided the best way to solve this spat was to simply humor her, and so he put a smirk on his face and leaned away from her a bit, hands up in a surrender signal.

"Okay, Kimiko, you're right! My head is full of air!" he admitted, then moved his face close to hers again, grabbing her hand dramatically with a hurt look on his face. "And since that's completely out of my control, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my stupid actions!" He batted his eyes a few times for good measure.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and jerked her hand from his grasp, looking slightly flustered.

"Whatever. Just get back to moving those rocks." she grumbled.

"You got it, Kim!" he replied, getting to his feet enthusiastically. "After all, the faster we get this done, the faster we can get back to pranking each other!"

"R_ai!_"

"What? Come on, Kimiko, just admit that it's fun! You know it is!"

"I...yeah, okay."

"Yeah what?"

"It's...fun."

Oddly, his spirits lifted when she admitted it.

"Now, see! Look, I promise that from now on I will keep my pranks behind the boundary line, meaning no more bathroom time shenanigans. Deal?"

He held out a tan hand. Kimiko hesitated for a moment, then her face split into a grin and she shook his hand vigourously.

"Deal! But I'd watch out if I were you..."

"Bring it on, girl!"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Have I mentioned I freaking love this show? Cause I do. Please RxR! **


End file.
